


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by rotKaiserin



Series: Word Prompts [6]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Kamen Rider Wizard AU, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:kaminaga/miyoshi + Kamen Rider WizardCold he may be, but Kaminaga knows Miyoshi cares deep on the inside.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiciestLlama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/gifts).



> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161375503962/uwaaaah-noelleeeeee-prompts-im).)
> 
> ~~wat's better than being having one niche interest???? _two_ niche interests!!!! and crossing them over!!!!~~  
>  aaaahhh so~ a friend of mine requested either "kamimiyo x kr wizard" or "hatajitsu x kr amazons" and both of them were really great prompts, but for this, i decided to go with kamimiyo lolol ~~but i may or may have not started the hatajitsu drabble~~. hhhh this was really pushing it with the word limit i set for myself, but ah well ;v;
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the show, Kamen Rider Wizard follows Haruto, who's tasked with defeating these demons called Phantoms after surviving a failed ritual that left him with the ability to use magic. Left in his care is a girl of mysterious origins named Koyomi, who seems not to be human at all since she depends on mana to keep functioning. Ahehe for this drabble, Kaminaga takes Haruto's place and Miyoshi takes Koyomi's. And this is a minor detail, but the antique shop is based off Remnants, the antique shop Haruto and Koyomi stay at and is totally owned by yuuki lol
> 
> aaanyways, that ends my overly long author's note lolol thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoy~! (ˊᗜˋ)

"Your hands are so cold!" Kaminaga blurts out the first time he gives Miyoshi mana.

As soon as the words come out, Miyoshi's eyes narrow and he rips his hands out of Kaminaga's. In their time together, Kaminaga hasn't ever seen Miyoshi so hostile. A pensive, faraway look as he spends his days in the antique shop is what Kaminaga is used to, with the occasional smirk whenever he jeers at him. This, however, is completely unexpected.

"I never said you could touch me," Miyoshi says, the tone of his voice as cold as his hands.

Kaminaga nods and clears his throat, trying to salvage the situation from an awkward tension.

"Right, my bad." Kaminaga meets Miyoshi's eyes, but those fox-like eyes of his look back at him with a calculating glint. "But you need mana, or else you'll pass out."

Miyoshi's lip twitches.

"I know," he says, pressing his ring against Kaminaga's belt. A soft glow emits from his ring and soon illuminates Miyoshi's body, indicating the mana transfer's begun. It lasts but a moment, and wordlessly, Miyoshi retracts his hand and makes his way to his spot in front of the crystal ball.

* * *

The next Kaminaga feels that familiar coldness is after a particularly difficult Phantom fight, and Miyoshi takes it upon himself to tend to his wounds.

"Getting captured by the Phantom you were trying to take down?" Miyoshi says, sarcasm seeping though his tone. "What a hero you are."

"Oi!" Kaminaga pouts. "I managed to get out of it just fine. All by myself, no less."

Miyoshi rolls his eyes.

"I know you think with your crotch rather than your head, but you could afford to be a little more careful."

"Ah, is that worry I hear?" Kaminaga asks with a teasing lilt. He only winces a little bit when Miyoshi ties the gauze too tight.

"...Don't be ridiculous," he says as he puts everything back into the first aid kit. "You're just the only one who can get rid of the Phantoms."

He finishes cleaning everything up in silence, but as he moves to stand, Kaminaga grabs his hand.

"Oh, Miyoshi. Your mana --"

"Conserve your energy," he says. Slowly, he removes himself from Kaminaga’s hold. "You need it more than I do."

And before Kaminaga can say anything else, he leaves the room.

* * *

Kaminaga's never experienced anything colder than Miyoshi all out of mana -- he's still and lifeless and Kaminaga wishes he could hear Miyoshi call him an idiot just once more. Wasting no time, Kaminaga grabs Miyoshi's ringed hand and begins the mana transfer, which seems to last an eternity. Finally, Miyoshi’s eyes flicker open.

"Miyoshi!" As if to reassure himself that Miyoshi is truly awake, Kaminaga's entwines their fingers together. "Are you okay?!"

"Of course," Miyoshi says, hints of shakiness in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You... you threw yourself in front of the Phantom and it took all your mana." Kaminaga's grip on his hand tightens. "Why'd you do that?"

Miyoshi looks up at him, expression unreadable.

"Watching you do all the work is so annoying." Almost hesitantly, Miyoshi untangles their fingers as he strains to get up. "I need to get out of that stuffy shop from time to time."

"But --"

"Did you destroy the Phantom?"

Numbly, Kaminaga nods his head.

"Good." Miyoshi pauses, eyeing him. "But look at you -- you're such a mess; no doubt you did something reckless while I was out."

Kaminaga wants to say something else, to figure out why Miyoshi would protect him like that, but drops it when Miyoshi gives him a smirk -- the same one he’s grown to love and hate. For now, Kaminaga’s just thankful he’s able to see that sight once more.

"You're one to talk," Kaminaga says, giving Miyoshi a smirk of his own because like hell he’ll ever admit Miyoshi’s right.

* * *

There's a saying Kaminaga remembers: "cold hands, warm heart." The more time he spends with Miyoshi, the more he thinks about it. True, Miyoshi even presents a cynical attitude, but it's the little things Miyoshi does that shows he cares and that's why Kaminaga comes to love the feeling of Miyoshi's cold hands.

"Miyoshi." Kaminaga finds him sitting in his usual spot, in front of the crystal ball. "Your mana."

Miyoshi turns towards him and glances down at the ring on his hand, brushing his thumb over it. After a moment, he extends his hand towards him.

"I know," he says, no resentment in his voice.

Taking Miyoshi’s hand, Kaminaga presses the ring against his belt and begins the mana transfer. He watches as the soft glow illuminates Miyoshi's body and revels in the feeling of his cold hands in his. Much too soon, the moment is over.

It's only once Miyoshi's staring at him that Kaminaga realizes he's been holding onto Miyoshi's hand longer than he should have. But as he moves to let go, Miyoshi tightens his grip on him.

"I never said you could let go," Miyoshi says, lips quirking up.

Kaminaga blinks, letting his words sink in, before a grin grows on his face.

"Right," Kaminaga says, squeezing Miyoshi's hand. "My bad."

**Author's Note:**

> (*;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;) (idk why...... but writing crossovers like this gets me so embarrassed aheh --)
> 
> hhhh tomorrow, the last of these drabbles should be up so i'll be done spamming the archive with them soon lololol but anyways, thanks again for reading~! and i hope you all have a lovely day/night!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
